


On Her Knees

by iconforagaymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Sub Dynamics, F/F, Fingering, I'm Sorry, I'm just a whore for her, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Natasha, Swearing, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: Teasing and testing is all Nat knows how to do.
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha romanoff x reader, natasha romanoff x you, natasha romanoff/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	On Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I'm a whore for sub!Nat. It’s written with vagina owners in mind but I used gender neutral pronouns and such. Sorry about the daddy kink, it just jumped out. This really isn’t edited so sorry for the mistakes. Written for Ladies of Marvel Bingo  
Square Filled: M2 -- Begging

Natasha was a brat. All day she had been a brat. Teasing you; the not so subtle looks, the lingering touches, the suggestive banter, incessantly testing. First it was in the gym, early this morning. She wore the work out pants that hugged her legs in just the right way, and accentuated the curve of her ass. When you walked in, you took in a sharp inhale when you saw her, sweat gleamed on her skin, you couldn’t help but bite your lip at the sight. She heard the door close and looked up, catching your eye, as she moved onto other equipment. You did your normal workout, consisting of pull-ups, running and various use of other items. You caught her openly staring when you had started your hip thrusts. Natasha walked over to you when the two of you had finished, as you bent down to get your towel and water she ran her hand over your ass and traced the hem of your shorts. You shook your head and stood up, pecked her on the cheek and left the gym. She was pushing it and you couldn’t wait to see what she did next.

At the mission debrief Natasha and you were sat by each other, you were zoning out as Tony and Steve were arguing, yet again, about whose dick is bigger or something to that effect. Nat put her hand on your knee, pulling you from your thoughts. You leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on her temple, before going back to pretending that whatever Tony and Steve were saying was important. Her hand inched up your thigh, she squeezed as it got closer and closer to your core, tracing patterns on the inside of your thigh. When she was close enough she brushed her pinky over your clothed heat. You quickly took a hold of her wrist and pulled her hand off of you. She just smirked as you sent her a look that said, “Let’s see where you end up tonight.”

While you were at lunch with Wanda, Steve, and Vision your phone had kept buzzing. You were reluctant to look while at the table, knowing it was probably Natasha. You excused yourself to the bathroom, taking the device with you. The screen lit up and there were a host of notifications from Nat, when you unlocked it you thanked the lord that you had waited until you were in the bathroom. Natasha had sent you several pictures of herself in various states of undress. She was wearing your favorite lace lingerie. There were pictures of her playing with her breasts, some where she teased her pussy, and one with a vibrator. She really knew how to push your buttons, by the end of the photos you were fuming. She knew what she was doing.

“You’re being a brat.”

“I’ll be home in 30 minutes.”

“Be on your knees.” You went back out, apologized to your group, gave them a lame excuse and some money to pay for your food before leaving the restaurant and hurrying back to your shared apartment.

When you walked in you half expected to hear the buzz of the vibrator and Nat’s low moans, instead it was silent. You smiled to yourself.

“Good Girl,” you whispered, taking off your jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. You slowly undid your laces and pulled your shoes off. You took your time, trying to see if she’d break. You grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

You made your way back to your room, standing in the doorway you saw Natasha on her knees on the floor at the end of the bed. Her hands on her thighs, the noticeable dark spot on her panties made you groan silently. You walked over to her, and lifted her head so she was looking at you. She gave you her best ‘innocent’ look. You shook your head and sighed.

“You’ve been a real brat today, baby girl.” You started to gather the toys you were planning on using on her. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” She said innocently, trying to play naive. Her thighs were trembling as you knelt down behind her. You pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and you ran your hands down her spine, sending a shiver down her back.

“Mmmmm. What are your safe words?”

“Traffic lights. Red is stop. Yellow is ease up. Green is all good.”

“And what color are you?” You run your hands up her sides and wait just below her breasts.

“Green.” As soon as she spoke out that word, your hands were on her breasts, kneading and squeezing. You leaned in and started kissing her jaw. You left a trail from her jaw, down her neck, across her shoulder, to the strap of her bra. You quickly unclasped it and pulled the straps down her arms. You went back to massaging her breasts as well as tugging and pinching her nipples, making her moan. You nibbled and sucked on her pulse point, leaving a red bruise, marking her as yours.

“Stand up, and remember, that’s not my name,” you said harshly, pulling away from her and standing yourself. She stood and watched you through her eyelashes. You let your eyes trail over her figure, eyes lingering on her breasts, her pink nipples erect and mouthwatering. You bit your lip and sat down on the edge of the bed. You beckoned her to you and laid her across your lap, ass up, face down.

“God you’re gorgeous,” you start rubbing her ass and push her panties to the side. You drag your index finger up the length of her pussy. “You’re so wet for me already, little one.” You wrap your lips around your finger, taste her and you moan. You brought your hand back down andslowly circled her clit and she wiggled against your hand, hoping for more friction than was being given. You pulled your hand away. “Tsk, tsk. Testing, testing, testing. You’re getting sixteen spanks today.” You pulled her underwear down her thighs “I want you to count and thank me.” You lifted your hand, swatting downwards, a loud resounding smack echoed through the room. She grunted.

“One, thank you,” a beat. “Daddy.” You smirked, there was nothing as erotic as having the great Black Widow, vulnerable and exposed for you, and when she called you Daddy, you felt a flood every time. The next few smacks came in faster succession, Natasha moans getting louder. “Ten, Thank you daddy.” For the last six, you alternated between her pussy and her ass, making her gasp and shiver. Her ass was bruised and sported cherry-red handprints. As soon as you were finished you started massaging her gently.

“You did so well, taking your punishment like that. Such a good girl.” You praised. You helped Natasha up, pulling her bottoms fully off and maneuvered her onto your lap, straddling you. She wrapped her arms around your neck,

“Why sixteen?” She asked, pressing herself tightly against you. “That’s an odd number to choose.” You nibbled on her earlobe and pushed her hips down so her pussy was resting on your trousers. She moaned and ground down on your thigh.

“I don't know,” You kissed down her chest and ducked your head. “I guess I like symmetry.” You took a nipple in your mouth and rolled the other between your fingers. Natasha tangled her fingers in your hair, keeping you working. She ground down harder, trying to get as much of the friction as she craves. You halted her hips, your fingertips digging into sensitive flesh. She whined and looked up at you. Your gaze hard but loving, filling her with warmth. “Are you going to be good for me?” You whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to move down her spine. She nodded and bit her lip. “Use your words, baby girl.” You placed a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw.

“I promise I’ll be a good girl, daddy,” she responded to you. One of your hands left her hip and dragged gently over her skin. You pulled your hand down to her folds and gently ran your fingers through them, groaning at the feeling of her slick coating your hand. You teased her entrance before pushing your index finger into her to the second knuckle. You shallowly pushed in and out of her. She tried to move her hips again, wanting you deeper in her. Gripping her hip tighter you whisper in her ear. “Tell me what you want,” you bit her ear lobe.

“Please fuck me, daddy.” You chuckle quietly and still your hand.

“Is that all you got, I really want you to beg for it.” She sighed and bit her lip.

“Please, daddy. I need you in me, deep. Please, please, please fuck me hard. Make me see god.” She begged you, running her hands through your hair and looking in your hair. You circled her clit with your thumb, keeping light pressure. Her hips involuntarily buck against your hand. You lean forward and capture her lips in a heated kiss. She moaned against your lips as your hand picks up the pace. You add a second finger and thrust into her harder, curling your finger and finding her spot that caused her toes to curl and for her to call out. A tight coil was wrapping itself around in Natasha’s stomach. You apply more pressure to her clit, putting your thumb directly on the bundle of nerves.

“Ride my fingers, baby,” you whisper in her ear and bite down on her ear lobe. You hold you hand still, apart from the nudge of your thumb and the curl of your fingers as she thrusts her hips and grinds as hard as she can on you. You lean down and capture a nipple in your mouth, rolling it with your tongue and nipping with your teeth. You work the other with your hands, pinching and pulling her nipple. She was steadily getting louder, and at this point she was practically screaming obscenities and calling out your name. With one last stroke of your fingers against her spot and a firm press to her clit, she came, screaming out. She rested her head against your shoulder as she came down. You pulled your hand away and laid her down. She whined and looked up at you with a pout. You quickly stripped your clothes off, folding them neatly and putting them on the dresser.

“Don’t whine, pretty girl.” You walk to the closet, pulling out the strap on and putting it on. You climb into bed and kiss her thighs. You lick a long stripe up her cunt, and kitten lick her clit. You groan at the taste of her before climbing up and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her legs around your waist and you lined up the strap with her entrance, pushing in slowly, giving her time to adjust. You kiss her neck, biting and sucking, leaving a dark mark for everyone to see tomorrow. You bottom out and stall a moment, letting her walls clench and release, letting her adjust to the size of the fake cock. She kissed your jaw, then your chin, your nose and your lips. You start thrusting into her, just a little at first, building your pace. Her sweet little noises getting louder as her orgasm builds quicker than the first. She bucked her hips up into yours in time, ensuring that the strap goes as deep as it can. The tip just touches her spot making her claw down your back and squeeze her eyes shut.

“God, you’re so gorgeous baby,” you pound into her and start to rub her clit.

“Don’t stop please don't stop.” She held on tightly to your shoulders as her second orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenched around the large cock and she fucked herself on it as she rode out her high again. She slowed down and you pulled out of her and quickly took off the appendage. You went and grabbed a bottle of water and wandered back to the room, opening the top and lifting her up a little. You gave her the bottle and let her drink before putting it down on the bedside table. You wrapped her in your arms and she buried her face in your neck.

“You did so well baby.” You murmured in her ear. “I love you.” She nuzzled into you further, breathing your scent in deeply.

“I love you too.”


End file.
